Young Love
by shattered crystal heart
Summary: Bella is four years old, and abandoned. Edward is 23 and a pure blooded vampire who finds the lost girl. Soon Bella is living with Edward. Having a four year old girl living with a vampire will prove to be a challenge. Read as years pass and love blooms
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:HELLO everyone! I know it has been like forever since I posted any new story. So here is it is! I just came up with it today, so I hope you all like it!**

_People's thoughts: Italic_

**Author Note: bold**

**_flashbacks: bold and italic_**

Disclaimer: underlined

I do not own twilight or any of the Stephanie Meyer series...

* * *

Prologue:

It was the middle of December. The frigid wind gusted across the idyllic winter wonderland. The puffs of white snow that fell from the sky, twisted and twirled in a delicate dance before touching the earth. It was bellow twenty degrees, and getting colder every minute.

A young girl no older than four was standing underneath an old tree. The tree's leaves had already withered and died, and now there was nothing more than a trunk and its branches. The young girl was shivering violently, but she wouldn't move from her spot. She didn't understand where her mother had gone.

"Stay here sweetie, mommy will be back soon." Her mother had said, and the women turned her back on her child. The young girl's mother knew fully, that she was leaving behind her precious daughter.

As the young girl was reminiscing over what had happened a good fifteen minutes ago, a rouge vampire, a good three miles away was hungry. The scent of the young child drifted to the vampire. Instantly his vision was blinded by thirst. He hadn't fed in weeks, and the girl's scent was wrapping around his body in an alluring scent. His mouth watered, and he let his scenes take control. He was running, blinding fast towards the scent.

He stopped a few meters away from the girl. The scent now was thicker, even more mouthwatering now that he was up close. The child tilted her head, sensing someone watching her.

The vampire was dressed in a pair of black jeans, and an old thick coat that had some rips. His hair was shaggy, and long.

"Hello," she whispered, her innocent child voice ringing through the field of snow. The man didn't even register what the girl had said, he moved in for the kill. He picked the girl up and threw her against the tree. His breath lingered on her neck, and just as he was about to dive into her succulent blood, someone threw him aside.

The girl was utterly confused. One second she had said, "Hello," to the man and before she knew it she was pinned against a tree. Then another man appeared and he was much younger than the first man she had seen. He had bronze colored hair, and was wearing more expensive clothing.

"She is my meal." the rouge vampire snarled out. He was furious that this other vampire had interrupted his dinner.

"Go find your meal someplace else." the bronze haired vampire said coldly. The rouge vampire was raging with hunger, and he could care less if this vampire was a pureblood. He attacked.

The other vampire on the other hand moved with such ease that it looked almost as if he was waltzing. To the girl it looked as if both men had disappeared before her eyes, but they were simply moving so quickly her human eyes couldn't see them.

"Enough games," the bronze haired vampire announced and in one swift motion he plunged his hand into the rouge vampire's heart.

The once pure white snow was now bleeding crimson. The rouge vampire had a huge gaping hole where his heart should have been. The other vampire tossed the heart aside as if it was nothing. He then turned around to face the young girl covering the rouge vampire's body from her sight.

"What is your name?" he asked gently. The girl stared at his face. It was breath taking. She had never seen someone so handsome in her life. His eyes were such a beautiful liquid gold color.

"Bella." she whispered. The pure blooded vampire smiled flashing his teeth,

"Well Bella, my name is Edward." He held out his hand, the one that wasn't covered in blood. "Let's go home." he said and Bella lifted her small hand and placed it in his.

And that is when Bella Swan, met Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Author Note: so what did you think? this is the prologue, obvsiously, and just please give me feed back. Do you like it? Do you hate it? I'll take whatever you throw at me!**

**-emily**

**REVIEWS!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Sorry that I didn't have time to update Saturday, but here it is. I wanted to make it longer but not everything goes according to plan lol. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Edward did not understand why he had saved Bella. Something about her face just sparked an interest inside of him. She was truly adorable though. He couldn't deny that.

He glanced down at the child in his arms. She could be no older than four. Her face was shaped like a heart. Her big warm brown eyes were closed, and her long eyelashes fanned her cheeks as she slept. She was freezing cold, he could tell. If she had been out in the blizzard any longer, she would have gone into hypothermia. Edward began running slightly faster.

Within a few minutes he was in front of his home. Edward did think himself as rich, and he would prefer not to be rich.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen." another vampire said. He was wearing a similar outfit to that of a butler. He had blond hair and red eyes. He opened the front door for Edward, and gently closed it shut behind them. He awaited Edward's instructions. Jasper could smell Bella even before they passed through the gates. Actually all the vampires inside the mansion were in a frenzy trying to discover what Edward had brought.

Edward lived in a huge mansion. It was on the outskirts of the local town. It resembled an old Victorian palace. With the antique red bricks, and the twining ivy added to the aged sense.

"Jasper, where is Alice?" Edward asked. Bella shifted in his arms, which only brought more attention to her. Jasper's red eyes bore into Bella's neck.

"Right here, what do you need me…Who is the girl?" A very petite vampire, with jet black pixie hair, and she was wearing a maid's outfit. The midnight black French maid dress fell just above her knees. The dress was trimmed with white ruffles. She wore a simple white apron that tied around her waist. Her thin legs were covered in black stockings.

"Her name is Bella." he stated. Alice lifted Bella out of Edward's arms. Jasper took Edward's coat off, and placed in the coat closet.

"I want you to take care of her. I have some business I have to do." And with that Edward walked up the winding staircase towards his library. He noticed that most of his maids had their eyes trained on Bella. Edward was not worried, all of his employees are constantly fed, and there was no need to worry about Bella.

"What do you think happened?" Alice asked her husband, Jasper. They watched as Edward turn around the corner. Although Jasper was Edward's butler he had been close friends with Edward for so many years now, he did not even know how long it has been since he met Edward.

"We should ask him about it later, right now you should do what he asked of you." Alice nodded, and she carried Bella into one of the rooms.

Alice carefully took off Bella's coat, and laid her in the huge bed. She did not know what was happening, but she did know that Edward was using this human child as a distraction. Alice shook her head, she couldn't think about this right now. She headed into the bathroom to draw the bath.

Bella woke to the sound of water rushing. She opened her eyes to find that she was in a room. She shifted in the humungous bed. The soft cloud like pillow she had her head rested on just added to the complacent bed. Bella had never slept in such a pleasant bed before, she and her mother had to share a bed in their old house.

"Bella are you awake?" a delicate voice asked. Bella threw the covers off the bed. In her mind, the voice sounded almost like her mother's voice.

"Mommy!" Bella cried out as she ran into the adjoined bathroom. She flung her small arms around Alice and she began to cry.

Alice just stood there shocked. She didn't know what to do. The girl's scent was strong. Alice had to hold her breath. Bella was only four; she should have expected this reaction. She knelt down to come face to face with Bella.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice kept her voice calm, as she stroked Bella's hair. Deep down Bella knew that the voice did not belong to her mother, but at this point she just wanted to cry. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Alice's mother instincts kicked in, and she picked Bella up and sat on the bed wrapping her arms comforting around Bella.

Alice let Bella cry her heart out. After another minute of sobbing, Bella lifted her head suddenly and asked, "Who are you?"

Alice stared into Bella's puffy eyes, and her nose was still slightly running. She couldn't help but burst out laughing. One moment Bella was crying her head off, and the next second she wanted to know who she was. Bella pursed her lips. She didn't understand why this strange lady was laughing so much.

"My name is Alice." Alice introduced herself. "Let's get you a nice bath, okay?" she continued as she held out her hand to Bella. Bella nodded, and they went into the bathroom together.

Bella had always liked bubble baths. The perfect spheres that tightly wrapped around air created the captivating bubble. The rainbow gloss inside the bubble just made the bubbles to Bella more magical.

Alice on the other hand was just enjoying watching Bella play with the bubbles. She watched as Bella filled her hands with bubbles and plopped it on her head. Alice moved over to wash Bella's soft hair. Bella tilted her head up to stare into Alice's eyes.

"You're eyes are red." She breathed out. Alice froze for a second, but only for a second.

"Well, it is a recessive gene. Almost everyone in this house has my color eyes. We are just special." Alice lied with ease. Although it was such a vague answer she knew Bella would take the answer she gave.

"I see, where is the man with gold eyes?" Bella asked ingenuously.

"You mean Mr. Cullen, he is working." Alice said, but she couldn't hide her frown. Alice pushed aside her original thoughts, "He is busy right now, but let's finish cleaning you up and get you in fresh clothes." Bella had a feeling that Alice was avoiding her question, but she knew she would see the man who rescued her again.

Alice finished cleaning up Bella and she was going to help Bella dress, but Bella was fully capable of taking care of herself. Edward had one of the other maid's earlier buy some clothes for Bella.

Alice waited in the bedroom, and Bella emerged. She was wearing a dark blue dress, and she even put on a pair of bunny slippers on her tiny feet.

"Alice, Mr. Cullen wants to speak to you." Jasper's voice barley penetrated the room. Alice could hear perfectly what he had said, but Bella hadn't.

"Bella, I need to go do some work so Jasper is going to show you around the house." Alice announced to Bella.

Alice opened the door, and glided out the door. Bella stared up at the tall man before her.

"Hello." She said. Jasper nodded the corner of his lips turned slightly up.

"Let's go to the kitchen, you must be hungry." Jasper said as he took Bella's hand in his own, and showed her to the kitchen.

Alice knocked lightly on Edward's door. "Come in." Alice stepped inside.

Edward's room was simple yet having an almost vacant feeling. There was a gigantic bed that could hold five full people in it, and still have room for each of them to spread out. The sheet was imported silk that was a brilliant black color with a blue sheen. The walls are bare with one painting on the opposite wall of the bed. Alice knew that there used to be brilliant paintings, and furniture. The window was open allowing the chilly wind to gush inside.

An oak wood desk stood near the back of the room. It was covered with old books, and scrolls. The ceiling had an intricate painting design. Alice spotted Edward sitting on the window sill. His hair was flowing with the air. His eyes trained on the snow that was falling.

Alice took a few steps closer, but was still cautious not to get to close.

"Alice, I want you to watch over Bella." His voice was as cold as the snow outside. Alice had various questions that came gushing through her mind. Edward frowned,

"Alice," his voice was in a warning tone. He swiftly up and turned his back to the window. He towered over Alice even a few feet away. "No questions, I just brought her here to amuse me." He stated bluntly.

Alice nodded, "Of course." She knew that one of the reasons why he brought Bella here was because having eternity to live can certainly be a bore. Alice herself had to admit Bella was certainly an easy way to distract you, but using a little girl seemed almost dirty.

"You may leave." He turned his back and went over to his desk. Alice turned on her heels and walked out closing the door softly behind her.

Alice was slightly concerned for Bella. Edward had closed his heart long ago. How would he be able to care for a little girl? A human girl no less, she needed to speak to Jasper.

Alice wound her way through the mansion, following Bella's scent.

Jasper was putting the finishing touches to his homemade macaroni and cheese. Bella had managed to climb up on one of the high stools. She l-o-v-e-d macaroni and cheese, it was her favorite food. She waited patiently swinging her legs back and forth. Her eyes wandered around absorbing everything in the kitchen.

Jasper spooned out a small portion, and gave Bella a glass of water. Bella breathed in the scent of the liquid cheese, and the smell of pasta filled her senses. Bella grabbed the spoon and began eating.

Bella's eyes went wide with shock, and then they became half closed. The delicious flavors that erupted inside her mouth were indescribable. She stared up at Jasper,

"How did you make this?" she breathed out in awe. Her mommy had always just used the box kind. Jasper grinned, he enjoyed cooking. It gave him something to do, and usually he would just practice cooking. Now he could cook for someone. Maybe having young Bella around wouldn't be as horrible as he thought.

"Jasper can I speak to you?" Alice asked as she poked her head around the corner.

"Yes," he replied as he spooned out another bowl full of Mac-n-cheese for Bella. He strode out of the kitchen.

"What is wrong Alice?" he asked. Alice let out a sigh,

"Why do you think Mr. Cullen brought Bella here? I mean she could have a family waiting for her. Or maybe she got separated from her mother and Bella's mother is walking around in the snow looking for her?" Alice spewed out. Various questions was running through her mind.

"Alice, you need to just relax. I am sure Mr. Cullen knows what he is doing. He just needs to keep his mind off of what happened." Jasper tried his best to comfort his distressed wife. Although, he himself had his own doubts about what Edward was doing. "And Mr. Cullen would not steal Bella away from her family."

Alice sometimes just wanted to tell Edward to move on with his life. "It is been over a century why is he still depressed?" Jasper shook his head,

"Alice, it will take time to heal. Maybe Bella will be his salvation." Jasper whispered. Soon the conversation died, and both Alice and Jasper went back into the kitchen to watch over Bella. A few hours passed by, and once Bella was finished eating Alice and Jasper had to find ways to entertain Bella.

They were currently sitting in the living room playing a board game. Edward headed downstairs intending on leaving to go meet his brother, Emmett, but Bella spotted him.

Bella had been waiting as patiently as a four year old can. She wanted to thank him for rescuing her. The instant Bella saw the copper colored hair out of the corner of her eye, she ran up to him. Edward watched as Bella ran up to him. Once she was about a foot away, she lost her footing and tripped. She fell, face first into the ground.

Bella was absolutely embarrassed. Her mommy had always told her she wasn't graceful. Then a crystal clear laugh broke out. It was a soothing laugh filled with warmth. Alice did not believe the scene that had just unfolded. Bella had just made Edward laugh.

Jasper was equally shocked. He had not heard Edward laugh in a century.

"Bella, come here." Edward's voice was so gentle, both Alice and Jasper had the same thought. This was not Edward Cullen.

Bella slowly got up and walked closer to Edward. He knelt down to come more eyelevel to Bella. He honestly found her entertaining. He stared into her milk chocolate colored eyes. He concentrated, focusing even more this time. Nothing. A smile touched his lips, he couldn't read her mind.

"Thank you." Edward snapped out of his own thoughts.

"You are very much welcome." He replied as he pushed aside a lock of her hair from her face. Bella grinned at him.

"Bella, I have a question, why were you alone in the snow?" Bella's smile faded.

"I don't know, mommy told me to wait for her under the tree. And I did…" Bella trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

"Ah I see, do you have any other family?" he asked. Bella shook her head,

"It was just me and my mommy." Edward deep down inside of his frozen heart, was hoping that she had no other family.

"Bella, would you like to live with me?" Bella beamed,

"Yes please! Mr. Jasper makes the most yummy macaroni and cheese!" she said happily. Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Welcome to the family Bella." He whispered. He buried his face in her lustrous hair. Maybe now, Edward would finally be able to move on, and maybe just maybe he could open his closed heart.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So sorry if there are some mistakes, but I tried rushing to up-date. The next update will probably be Saturday, I am going to try and update every Saturday. Maybe Friday, but I will try my best and be consistent. And I am going to make the rest of the chapters longer. **

**-emily**

**your reviews fuel my writing **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed, and everyone who has read my story! LOVE you all!**

_People's thoughts: Italic_

**Author Note: bold**

**_flashbacks: bold and italic_**

Disclaimer: underlined

I do not own twilight or any of the Stephanie Meyer series...

* * *

Chapter 2:

One year later:

The mansion had certainly changed since the arrival of Bella. Everyone had come to adore and cherish her. Bella also learned to love all the employees. Ever since Bella had arrived, she was the ray of sunshine that the mansion needed. She added a little sparkle to everyone's lives.

Alice was smitten with the now five year old girl. Bella's personality had not changed in a year, but her hair had gotten thicker and longer. It was no longer a soft caramel color, but a rich chocolate. Her hair had also grown longer, and she now had to keep her hair in braids. Alice was crazy about buying Bella new clothes, and new toys. Nothing was to good enough for Bella in Alice's eyes.

Jasper too, was delighted to have Bella around. He would cook her something new for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and desert. He was ecstatic to learn new recipes and to watch Bella's face glow when she took that first bite.

Edward was the one who changed drastically. The way his eyes softened at the sight of Bella made some people have to double take and see if that really was Edward. He spoke to her in such a gentle tone. It took everyone a while to getting used to. It was plainly unbelievable.

"Edward!" Bella's voice penetrated the silent mansion. A pink blur was seen rushing down the hallway into Edward's bedroom.

"Edward, it's morning get up!" Bella flung his bedroom door open, and jumped on the bed. She was in nothing, but her pink and purple pajamas.

Edward didn't want to tell Bella what they were. One of the problems was that vampires couldn't sleep. Bella had come accustomed to waking him up every morning and she would run in to do exactly that. It was one of their routines.

Edward was on his side, lying in his bed, waiting for the rambunctious little girl to come in. She jumped on his bed, and began shaking his shoulder.

"Edward, its morning! Get up sleepy head." Her voice was like a lullaby whispering in his ear. Causing his heart to melt in warmth, something he hadn't felt in so long. He rolled over, to face a smiling Bella.

"Good morning." She breathed as she touched his cheek. He closed his eyes, and absorbed her warm fingertips. Edward wanted this moment to last forever.

"Edward, Alice said that Uncle Emmett was going to take me to town!" Edward opened his eyes, and let out a soft sight. Emmett was coming over today. He grumbled, he loved his brother, but sometimes Emmett, was just Emmett.

Bella slid under the sheet, and snuggled close to Edward. She nudged her head into his chest, and breathed in his inveigle scent. Edward wrapped his arms around the frail Bella, and they snuggled together. They held each other for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company.

"Bella, Jasper is making you breakfast, why don't you let Mr. Cullen get ready." Alice's voice penetrated the room. "And don't forget about the homework I gave you last night!"

Bella pouted, "But Alice, I am going to town! Can't I do it after I come back?" Bella whined. Alice threw the door open, her stance was akimbo. Bella let out a grumble, as she wiggled out of Edward's hold. She shuffled her feet and headed back into her own room to start the homework that Alice had assigned her last night. Bella had started writing the alphabet, and how to add simple math equations.

Edward was a pureblood vampire which simply meant he had royal blood running through his veins. That is why he had a special ability that other vampires didn't have. There were only five pureblooded families on the planet. The Cullen family was one of them.

After Bella left, Alice entered Edward's bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"Mr. Cullen, how long are you going to keep this up?" Alice asked. Edward shifted up, so he was sitting on his bed. His eyes narrowed slightly,

"Alice, we have been over this. I will keep her until she wishes to leave or until someone claims her." His voice got colder with every word. He took off his silk night shirt, and picked up a black sweater. He then moved to the antique dresser, to pick a pair of jeans. Alice wasn't going to back down from this fight, not when this was Bella they were talking about.

"Mr. Cullen, she isn't a homeless puppy. She needs to be with other humans." She tried making him understand, being around vampires was not good for her health. "The reason why you are keeping her around is because Evonee was murdered, and you couldn't do anything about it." Alice knew she had pushed the limit to Edward's control. He whisked around, and slammed her into the wall, his hand wrapped around her neck.

Alice didn't seem phased in the least. She stared him straight in the eyes, and she could see that he was still hurting inside.

"You had no right Alice. Just because you are my sister, doesn't mean anything. You will never speak of her name, ever." Edward snarled out. His hand squeezed even harder on her neck. If Alice was human she would have been dead the moment Edward had first wrapped his hand around her neck. His liquid topaz colored eyes dissolved into a tinted blue and silver color. His pupils became huge.

Alice's mind went blank. Edward knew he had gone too far. Alice had really don't nothing wrong, but something had snapped inside of him when she said _her_ name.

"…Edward, what are you doing to Alice?" Bella's soft voice broke Edward's fury. He released his strangle hold on Alice.

"Nothing, Bella we were just talking. Let's go downstairs," Edward took Bella's hand and they walked downstairs together. Alice snapped out of her blank mind. She took a calming breath, and went to find Jasper. Alice was pissed off. Edward had used his mind control. He hadn't been able to properly project his mind into hers since Bella had interrupted.

Jasper was in the kitchen cleaning the pots, and pans. "Jasper, Mr. Cullen is being an ass." Alice said bluntly as she hopped onto the counter beside the sink. Jasper raised his eyebrows, and stopped what he was doing.

"That was harsh Alice." Alice rolled her eyes,

"He is just so infuriating. Bella will need to interact with other human's and Mr. Cullen is just being cantankerous about this entire fiasco. Don't you think Bella looks similar to Evonee?" At this point Alice was just speaking out her thoughts to Jasper.

"Alice, I think you just need to step back. Let the chips fall where they may. Don't try and fix what could happen. Evonee was truly a wonderful woman, and I too fear for Bella's future. But Mr. Cullen won't let history repeat itself." Jasper's insight gave Alice even more to think about.

"But…" Alice began, but Jasper kissed her softly on the lips.

"Alice, just try not to think about it much. You are Mr. Cullen's sister. You will know when his feelings begin to shift." Alice sighed, Jasper just brought up another topic that was bothering her. She was Edward's sister, but not biologically. Carlisle had taken her in when she was a newborn vampire.

"Emmett is here." Jasper announced snapping Alice from her thoughts.

"Where is my favorite little Bella?!" A loud booming voice broke the silent mansion. A muscular vampire threw the front doors open. A goofy grin was plastered on his face. Following behind him was a gorgeous, golden haired vampire, Rosalie.

"Uncle Emmett!" squealed Bella as she left Edward's side and rushed to meet Emmett.

Rosalie did not approve of what Edward was doing. She personally loved Evonee. This petty human girl was nothing to her.

"Guess what I got you?" Emmett said. Bella's face lit up,

"What? What is it?" Bella said she was practically jumping up and down. Emmett fell in love with the young Bella when he saw her for the first time. It was half a year ago and Emmett hadn't seen Edward in decades. He decided to stop by unannounced. And that is how Emmett met Bella.

"Here you go." He handed her a small box. It was a jewelry box, which was wrapped in an amethyst color wrapping paper, and a black bow topped it off. Bella stared at it for a second then handed it back to Emmett.

"Uncle Emmett, you always buy me gifts, and I never give you anything. So don't buy me things anymore." Bella said. Both Emmett and Edward were taken aback by Bella's statement. Emmett stared into Bella's eyes. Then an idea popped into his head. He leaned in closer to Bella and whispered in her ear.

"Okay Bella I won't buy you anymore gifts, but you have to give my brother over there a kiss." Emmett grinned; this had to be one of his best ideas.

Bella nodded fiercely, and skipped over to Edward. "Edward," she said and motioned for him to kneel down to her eye level. When he did so, she gave him a peck on the corner of his mouth.

Edward was flabbergasted. He felt the lingering warmth from Bella's soft lips. The roar of laughter brought him back to reality. His eyes hardened, "Emmett." He hissed under his breath. Bella's eyes became worried. Had she done something wrong? She grabbed Edward's hand.

"Don't hurt Uncle Emmett, he didn't do anything wrong." She whispered. Edward's features softened.

"I won't hurt Emmett, how about you and he get into the car. I need to speak to Rosalie." Edward gave Rosalie a cold glare. He was fully able to read his sister's mind, and he was not happy in the slightest.

Emmett was more of a brother than Rosalie ever was a sister to him. Rosalie was his biological sister, and turned Emmett around the French Revolution. Rosalie was scheming something in the back of her mind.

"Rosalie, what are you planning?" Edward asked coldly the instant the front door had closed. Rosalie sneered,

"Nothing you should be concerned about." Her piercing golden eyes were just as hard as Edward's was. They slowly began circling each other, almost as if they were lions ready to pounce at any moment.

_You are a fool Edward. That trivial little human child shouldn't even be here. _Her thoughts were bitter and full of frustration.

"Do not push me Rosalie I will not hesitate to get into your mind." Edward warned. He really disliked using his power, but sometimes Rosalie just knew how to push his buttons.

Rosalie's eyes bled to the pale blue silvery color. _Don't push me Edward. Or I will have to throw you out of this house. _Her voice was taunting. She wanted to fight.

Edward's eyes also changed to the silver color. "Do you think you can push me before I can enter your mind?" They stopped walking in circles. Alice and Jasper were both watching from the staircase. They weren't the only ones, all the employees were watching intently.

Then the front door was thrown open once again. "Rose, Edward, knock it off, Bella is getting impatient you two can fight later."

Emmett was certainly disappointed in Rose. He knew that she wasn't fond of Bella, but he continually tried to change her perspective. Rose was definitely stubborn. He couldn't deny that she had thrown him across the house. She had actually done it many times, sometimes her telekinesis was annoying, but underneath her tough exterior she was a very compassionate person. After the death of Evonee everyone changed.

"Rose, please." Emmett knew he had to stop thinking about her right now. Edward was giving him a dark look.

Finally everyone had piled into the car. Bella could not sit still. She was too excited she stared out of the heavily tinted windows. It was still snowing in northern Washington.

Rosalie was sitting in the front beside Emmett who was driving. Edward watched Bella as she stared outside watching the snow fall, and the trees pass them by. After about twenty more minutes passed, they were in the town.

Whenever Emmett came by, he and Bella would always go to town. Last time Emmett came, he and Bella had stayed in town for three days. Edward had been freaking out for those three days until he finally went to hunt his brother down. It took him a good hour to finally find them. Ever since then Edward would never let Emmett take Bella in town and it only being the two of them.

"Hey Bella, which store do you want to go into first?" Emmett asked as he parked the car. They had stopped at the local mall.

"Build-A-Bear!" Bella said excitedly. Emmett grinned; he knew that Build-A-Bear workshop was her favorite place in the mall. Each time she came, Bella would buy a different animal. She would give each one of them their own name, and own personality.

Since it was Monday, and it was about eleven, there weren't many people. The few people that are in the mall couldn't help, but stare at the Cullen's. Rosalie held her head high, and her stride was more like she was strutting on a runway.

"Hello, and welcome to Build-A-Bear." A young teenage girl said, then her mouth fell open at the sight of the three Cullen's. She had never seen people so beautiful. Her friend had mentioned that this man had came with a young girl to create a bear, but she didn't believe her because she had never once seen this "Greek god." Now she believed her friend.

Rosalie smirked at the girl's expression. Rosalie loved the way human's would look at her in such envy and want. She flipped her luxurious golden hair, and leaned close to Emmett. "I'm going to go shopping love, I'll see you later." Emmett smiled as he watched his wife walk out of the store.

"Alright Bella which animal do you want to make this time?" Emmett asked. Bella stared at the mountains of piles of stuffed animals seemed to almost call out her name. Bella pointed to a small baby bunny in the back of the pile.

Edward stood back, and watched as Emmett helped Bella with her new stuffed animal. Sometimes he did envy Emmett. The way that he was able to interact with Bella in a way that was like he was her older brother was a kind of interaction that Edward wished he could have. He watched as Bella inserted a little heart inside the unstuffed animal.

Edward really did not know what he was going to do. Bella began interacting with a few other children that are in the store. Bella smiled and laughed with the other two girls around her age.

"Is she your daughter?" the mother of the blond haired girl asked Emmett. She was young maybe early thirties. The mother was eying Emmett, she was cautious because of how muscular he was and there was a hint of lust in her eyes.

Emmett shook his head, "No she isn't mine I'm just her Uncle, but her father is over there." Edward's anger flared, and he clenched his jaw. He didn't particularly think that Bella was his daughter. He really didn't know what Bella was to him.

"Hey Edward, get over here, this is Amy and Lexi." Emmett snickered seeing the scowl on his brother's face. It took Amy and Lexi a few seconds to take in the so called Father of Bella.

"This is my daughter, Hailey." Amy said as she pushed the girl who had dark chocolate colored hair.

"And this is my daughter, Theresa." Lexi, the blonde haired mother said. Her daughter had pale blonde hair, it almost seemed bleached. Edward nodded, but said nothing.

"Excuse my brother for his rudeness." Emmett said apologizing for Edward then turning his attention to Bella. "And this little cute is my favorite niece, Bella." He finished beaming down at Bella.

After the introductions, Bella seemed to instantly click with Hailey and Theresa. Once all the girls had finished with creating their stuffed animals, Emmett had asked if Bella could play with their daughters sometime.

"Oh, of course, we would love to have Bella over." Amy said. "We can come pick her up from your house." She offered.

"It would be better if we could just drop Bella off. We live on the edge of the forest, and I work down in town so it would be more convenient to just drop Bella off." Emmett replied back lying with ease.

"Yes, that sounds perfect. Here is my address." And with that Bella had just made two new friends.

"Alice spoke to you." Edward stated as they continued to walk around the mall with Bella in-between them.

Emmett gave Edward a small smile. _I'm sorry bro. But Alice has a point; Bella needs to interact with others like her. We can't keep her locked up in your dreary house for the rest of her life. _

Edward sighed; Alice was so dedicated in giving Bella at least somewhat of a normal life. Once they had finished shopping Emmett drove to the local park.

Sometime between when they got there and when they walked over to the playground Bella had disappeared. Edward had gotten in another fight with Rosalie, and Emmett had tried to calm both hot heads down. That is when Emmett realized that Bella was gone.

"Where is Bella?" Emmett asked. The search for Bella began.

"Edward why don't you just pinpoint her mind?" Emmett asked as he and Edward were trying to sniff out her scent. It was difficult to find a certain human when there was a crowd of people. It didn't help that she was a child, and children tended to be difficult to distinguish their individual scents. Edward's jaw tightened, this went by unnoticed by Rosalie.

"You can't read her mind." She stated, and then burst out laughing. It was a laugh that held dark humor.

"Rose, this isn't something to laugh about." Emmett's voice was disappointed. Rosalie's face became hard again, and soon they all began bickering again.

Bella had spotted a kitten walking around the park, and she had to chase after it. The park was huge. She had dove into the mass of trees, and bushes. "Baby kitty," Bella whispered, as she made her way through the trees. The snow had stopped falling, and the park reminded Bella faintly of the day that Edward had found Bella.

Bella's eyes landed on a fury kitten that snuck under a bush. Bella carefully made her way under the bush. That's when she saw a litter of five kittens hiding under the bush. They were huddling in a scarf. Bella's heart sank as she saw that the kittens were shivering.

Bella shrugged off her coat, and placed the kittens inside. They could be no older than one month old.

"You know what Edward, Bella shouldn't even be living with you. She should just go back to town and live with people like her. She is nothing!" Rosalie screamed out. The ground began shaking.

"Rose, calm down. There are people here." Emmett exclaimed. Edward's burning silver eyes burned even brighter. He sent out a command to all the human's who were in the park to leave immediately.

Rosalie screamed in frustration. The ground around her began cracking, and the nearby benches began floating up in the air. The rocks also began floating up, and soon trees began ripping out of the ground.

Emmett took a cautious step back. "Rose, seriously you need to calm down."

"No! I will not calm down! That little bitch should have died! She should be rotting in the ground. Her mother didn't even want her!"

Bella was only a few meters away, but she heard every word Rosalie had wailed out. Her mother didn't want her. Flashbacks of the day her mother had left her flashed across Bella's mind.

"Stay here sweetie, mommy will be back soon." Those were the last words her mother had said to her. Tears began flooding down her eyes. She should have died that day. The man was going to kill her; even four year old Bella knew that. She should be rotting dead in the ground. Bella ran. She ran as fast as she could. She still was still clutching the baby kittens in her arms.

"Rosalie," Edward warned, but a huge tree came flying towards him. Edward growled, as he easily ducked down, and he projected his mind into Rosalie's. _You will stop your tantrum, now!_

Instantly the various trees, benches, and boulders dropped to the ground. Rosalie's silver eyes melted back to gold. _I hate you Edward. _She was not in the least bit happy that Edward was able to easily dig into her mind. Edward then searched through all the people's mind who had in the park, _There had been an earthquake. That is why the park has been destroyed. _Edward wanted to ensure no one would become to suspicious. Especially with a good part of the park was ripped up.

That is when the whiff of Bella's scent touched Edward's nose. Both Emmett and Rosalie caught sight of a fleeing Bella. Edward easily caught up to Bella and gently grasped her arm.

"Let Go Of Me!" she cried out. Her face whipped around to meet his, and Edward's frozen heart clenched at the site of Bella's tear stained face.

"I hate you, I hate all of you!" she screamed, and she ripped her hand out of Edward's and ran away. Edward just stood there watching the retreating figure runaway.

"Bella," Emmett called out, as he ran after her. "Bella what's wrong?" Emmett asked as he kneeled down to face Bella. "What do you have in your jacket?" Emmett asked as he noticed how she was clutching it. Bella shifted to show Emmett the kittens.

"Aw, they are adorable. How about we go back to Edward's house to get them something to eat?" Emmett offered. Bella's tears had finally stopped, and she was shivering from the cold.

"No, no one wants me." Bella whimpered. Emmett frowned, so she heard what Rose had said. Then again, who hadn't heard Rose? She had screamed it to the world basically.

"Bella what Rose was saying, it isn't true. I love you, and I know Edward loves you. Rose will come around in time." Emmett said trying to lift Bella's spirits up.

"No, I can't go back. I am a burden." She mumbled numbly. Emmett picked Bella up.

"How about we just stop by the house and feed the kittens and then you can leave?" Emmett proposed. Bella nodded,

"Alright." She whispered as she stared at the kittens. _I am going to run over to the house. Try not to kill Rose. _"Bella, close your eyes okay, and no peeking."And with that Emmett ran swiftly back to the house.

"Bella what happened?" Alice cried out as she took Bella from Emmett the moment Emmett walked into the house.

"I'll explain to you later, Jasper can you get a saucer of warm milk?" Emmett asked, and showed Jasper the kittens that are currently meowing. Jasper nodded, as he gently took the kittens into the kitchen.

Alice rushed Bella by the fireplace and ordered blankets. Once Bella was settled, Alice stormed off to find Emmett.

"What happened?! Why is Bella freezing? Why are her eyes puffy and red almost as if she has been crying? And what is with the kittens?"

"Rose lost it. She started yelling, and saying things about Bella. Alice, Bella said she hated us, but I'm sure it will pass. She is only five. So I am sure that…" Emmett began ranting, but Alice held up her hand.

"She said what?! What did Rosalie do?!" Alice cried out shocked. Emmett flinched back from Alice's rage.

"Alice," Emmett began, then the doors opened and Edward walked in.

"Is Bella well?" Edward asked. Alice nodded,

"She is sleeping now, I think we just need to let this all blow over." Emmett said, but Alice thought differently.

_Edward, this would be a perfect time to let go of Bella. She could finally get a new family, a normal life. Please, Edward just think about it._

Alice's thoughts rang in his mind. Edward was sitting beside the sleeping form of Bella. He had moved her into her bedroom. He moved aside a lock of her hair. He honestly did not know what he should do. Did Bella really hate him? Edward didn't know what his next step going to be. He didn't want to give Bella up, but if it was something she wanted he would give it to her.

* * *

**Author Note: **

**Thank you for reading! If you have any questions about my story please ask in a review, I will happily answer any questions you have. Or if you are simply confused on a part of this chapter or another chapter, again just ask in a review!**

**-emily**

**your reviews fuel my writing **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed, and everyone who has read my story! LOVE you all!**

_People's thoughts: Italic_

**Author Note: bold**

**_flashbacks: bold and italic_**

Disclaimer: underlined

I do not own twilight or any of the Stephanie Meyer series...

* * *

Chapter 3:

Bella awoke with a feeling of pure guilt. She realized what she had said to Emmett, and Edward. Bella's face flushed with embarrassment. She dug her head deeper into the pillow. How could she have said such horrible words? Edward would never want to see her again. Bella felt tears build up behind her closed eyelids. She didn't want to leave. She had no other place to go. Edward would kick her out because she said she hated him.

"Bella, are you awake yet?" Alice's voice whispered into Bella's room. Alice heard the sniffling Bella, and she figured Bella was crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked as she shut the door behind her, and slowly made her way to Bella.

"Edward won't want me anymore. I said bad stuff to him." She sobbed. Alice lied down beside Bella and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"I'll tell you a secret. Edward loves you more than you know. He wants you hear maybe more than you can possibly comprehend." Alice whispered. Bella rolled over to face Alice. Her eyes were slightly wet, and puffy.

"Really? He won't be mad if I stay here?" Bella asked her face lighting up. Alice nodded,

"Yep, so how about we get you cleaned up, and talk with Edward."

Alice had spent most of last night and early this morning thinking. She had weighed the pros and cons about the fact that Bella might leave. It was clear that Edward needed Bella and Bella loved Edward. There was the fact that they were all vampires and she was a human. Alice could easily find Bella a home where everyone would love and cherish her, but then Edward would grieve. He was still grieving over the loss of Evonee. In the end Alice decided to just wait, Bella was still young and who was she to break up Edward and Bella? If events got out of hand she would move Bella, but for now everything would be fine.

Bella tentivly followed behind Alice in a shy demur. "Edward, Bella would like to say something to you." Alice announced through Edward's closed bedroom door. Alice opened the door, and gestured for Bella to enter.

"Go ahead Bella. I'll be right outside the door."

"Wait, Alice you aren't coming in?" Bella asked, she did not want to face Edward by herself. Alice gave her an apologetic smile,

"Don't worry Bella, you will do great." She gave Bella a little nudge closer to the door.

Bella was panicking on the inside. She didn't want to face Edward by herself. Finally Bella slid into Edward's room. It was dark. The curtains were drawn shut last night, and they have stayed that way. Bella hesitated, she couldn't see very well in the poor lighting of the room.

"Edward," she whispered, wondering if he was still sleeping. No reply. Bella gulped and took a timid step forward.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Bella began apologizing even if she didn't k know that Edward was there. "I said some bad stuff, and..." she paused for a moment choosing her words carefully. "I love you, and I don't want to leave your side." She breathed, then her cheeks burned and she quickly left.

Edward stood still until his door shut. He had been hiding in the far corner of his bedroom. He heard every word Bella had spoken. Edward was shaking. He grasped his head, and the once repressed memories of his once lost lover came rushing back.

_Edward had gone out to town to meet his father Carlisle. It was the early 1900's and people bustled around town. The scent of the first day of winter hung in the air. The heavy clouds blocked out the sun._

_Edward spotted his father's car, and then he smelt it. It was a mixture of fresh vanilla, and a touch of lavender. He turned his head and spotted a young woman. She could be no older than seventeen._

_She had light caramel colored hair that was tied up in a tight bun with a ribbon holding it in place. Her skin was pale, and she had a heart shaped face. Her lips were plump and a rosy color. The one aspect that caught Edward's attention was her eyes. They were a striking green; they reminded him of his mother's eyes. _

"_Edward," His father's voice called to him. Edward turned back around and walked away. That is when Edward Cullen met Evonee Smith. _

"Edward." Alice's voice broke his memories. Edward's jaw tightened as he forced the bubbling memories to subside for now. He couldn't handle remembering Evonee. Not with Bella staying longer.

"Edward I know you heard everything Bella said, and I want you to speak with her. She feels horrible, just speak with her." Edward swiftly walked to his door and opened it.

"Where is she?" his voice was still slightly shaky from the shock of having his memories resurface.

"She is in the library." Alice said not missing Edward's shaken voice. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Edward said infernally as he swiftly moved past Alice and went down to the library. Alice bit her tongue. She was trying her best to ensure both Edward and Bella's happiness but did Edward have to be such a hard ass?

Edward spotted Bella sitting in one of the sofas reading a book. "Bella," he called out. Bella's disposition instantly went rigid. Bella began to get up but Edward stopped her.

"No don't get up I just want to let you know that you can stay here as long as you want. We all love you here. I love you." Edward said as he walked to sit beside Bella.

"I'm really sorry." Bella whispered she could feel her eyes watering. The feeling of compunction washed over Bella.

Edward hesitated to wrap his arm over Bella. "I forgive you." Edward's mind jolted, and he was pulled back into his past memories.

_He was back in town, again. Alice wanted him to go to the bakery and buy her some bread and pastries. Edward couldn't understand why Alice would want him of all people to go to a small owned bakery. _

_He opened the door noting the smell of fresh bread baking. _

"_Hello sir, what can I get for you?" a sweet demure voice asked. Edward turned around to face the young woman he saw last year. Her hair locks of caramel hair were tied in a single braid. Her thick eyelashes blinked in surprise. It was him. How could she forget the young man she saw a year ago? He was beautiful. _

"_I need some French bread, and some rich chocolate cake." Edward said his voice was breath taking to Evonee. It took her a second to recover. The sound of his voice still rang inside her mind._

"_I will get that for you right away." Evonee turned around and pulled out a fresh batch of bread. _

"Edward?" Bella's voice shattered his memories.

"What?" Edward asked staring down at Bella.

"You were staring into space." Bella said tilting her head to the side. She touched Edward's cheek. "What were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing really, I was just remembering something. Bella, how about we watch a movie?" Edward suggested, Bella's eyes lit up instantly.

"Can we watch Up?" she asked excitedly. How could Edward ever resist Bella?

"Sure," and he held out his hand to Bella, and they headed to the living room where the huge flat screen T.V was. Bella sat on Edward's lap as they watched the movie which Bella enjoyed thoroughly. Bella was laughing, and paid eager attention as the movie played; however, Edward's mind was drifting back to the past.

_After meeting Evonee at the bakery Edward was not able to get her out of his mind. She intrigued him. Her mind was pure and that was a rarity with anyone's minds human or vampire. There was something in her mind though. It was dark but she suppressed it when she was around others. Days passed by, and Edward decided to see her again. _

"_Good morning, sir." Evonee said as she looked up from her work. She was currently designing a cake for a client. She couldn't deny that she was shocked to see the handsome man again. It was a coincidence she saw him on the street, and then seeing him again in her bakery was just luck. _

"_My name is Edward, Edward Cullen." Edward said introducing himself to the beautiful woman before him. _

"_My name is Evonee Smith. I am pleased to meet you." She whipped her hands on her apron and held out her hand. _

"_Please to meet you, once again, Evonee Smith." Edward said smoothly and kissed her hand. Evonee couldn't help but blush. That is when Edward noticed a huge dark purple bruise. It was mostly hidden by her sleeve, but he could see it. His eyes narrowed, _

"_What happened?" he asked as he moved to lift up her sleeve. Evonee's mind went into a panic. He could not know that she was being abused by her father. No one could know. The memory of her father beating her last night flashed across her mind. He then had kicked her down the stairs and she had huge bruises on her back and legs. She hastily put on a fake smile,_

"_It is nothing; I just fell and bumped my arm." Unfortunately for her Edward read her thoughts. Something inside Edward had snapped. He couldn't fathom anyone wanting to hurt Evonee. He would do something about this. He had to. _

"_Evonee is the cake done, it better be you little…Hello sir, Evonee why don't you go in the back." The man was her father. He was a big man with bands of muscle, and his hair was beginning to gray. He had dark eyes, and his temperament was screaming to Edward to snap his neck. _

"_What can I get for you today?" he asked. _

"_Just some bread." Edward said in a cold voice. He would come back for Evonee and her father would be dead. _

"_Here you go sir." And Edward was out of the door. He needed to speak with his father._

Edward's fists clenched, that man deserved to die. The image of Evonee lying in the back of the bakery covered in her own blood, and her father standing over her. A low growl erupted out of Edward's throat.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked hearing the growl.

"Nothing, I am fine." His voice was hard as gravel. It seemed like he was saying those four words a little too often today.

"Okay, well the movie's done, and Alice called me. I have school work she wants me to do." Bella said disappointed. Edward kissed Bella's forehead,

"You just try and learn as much as you can today. Don't give Alice any grief." It was rare for Edward to kiss Bella. She knew something was wrong. It was painfully obvious. If Edward didn't want to tell her what is wrong that was fine with her. She didn't always tell Edward what was bothering her.

"I'll see you later then." Bella hopped off Edward's lap and went to find Alice. Edward didn't move to get up, he closed his eyes and let the memories rush back to him.

_Evonee had come to live with Edward and everyone else after Edward had killed her father. It had taken a few weeks for her to forgive him. He was her father after all. Soon Evonee clicked with everyone in the mansion. _

_All the Cullen's loved her even Rosalie. Months rolled by and Edward had fallen even more in love with Evonee. She was everything he ever wanted. She figured out that they weren't human's and finally they told her. She accepted it with ease just as Edward knew she would and that night he asked her hand in marriage. _

_Everything fell apart when the Volturi discovered what had happened._

"_Edward!" Evonee's cry out for him ripped his heart. She was being tied to a stake. Tears were streaming down her eyes._

"_Stop, you can't do this!" Carlisle yelled out to Aro._

"_Yes I can, you know our laws Carlisle. Human's cannot know of our existence. This is the punishment." He retorted. All the Cullen's were being held back._

"_Edward!" Evonee scream out. Tears were rushing down her face. Please help me Edward! She kept crying out in her mind._

_Edward tried fighting back. He tried to reach her. Then Aro motioned for one of his servants to torch the dry grass. A huge inferno erupted and the screams of Evonee as her skin were being licked by the flames. They all watched at the horror of watching one of their own being burned at the stake alive. Her cries and screams echoed in Edward's mind. He couldn't destroy the image of her body trying to break free from the bindings so she could put out the fire._

_Her last words shattered his heart. _

_I hate you Edward Cullen. You did this to me. I hope you rot in hell._

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Sorry that it is so late! I was going to update Saturday but then my computer shut down when I was typing and it was horrible because I hadn't saved it! I was so pissed off, I had to retype everything! So sorry if it is rushed...next chapter will be longer! **

**Next chapter will go back with more interaction between Edward and Bella, you might see more of Evonee's past but maybe not the next chapter. **

**your reviews fuel my writing **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Ok so I hope you all enjoy, and I am sorry that it is taking me forever to update. School just is to crazy and I have no time to type as much as I would like.**

_People's thoughts: Italic_

**Author Note: bold**

**_flashbacks: bold and italic_**

Disclaimer: underlined

I do not own twilight or any of the Stephanie Meyer series...

Chapter Four:

A year later

Bella was six years old. Alice was passing back and forth in the kitchen while Jasper was on the phone. Alice was currently very bothered by what Bella had said yesterday when she came back from her play date with Hailey.

"Alice, when is my birthday?" Bella asked the moment she stepped through the front doors. Alice was taken aback by the question. In all truth no one knew when her birthday was. They actually didn't know how old Bella was. Bella said that she was four when she was brought here.

"Do you not know? Did your mother ever celebrate with you?" Alice asked as she hung up Bella's coat. Bella shook her head. She remembered celebrating her birthday but not what day it was. All she could recall was having a chocolate cake with candles. Her mother's voice singing happy birthday to her in a soft lullaby.

"No, I was just wondering. You don't have to worry about it." Bella said shrugging it off as she ran upstairs to Edward's room.

Alice was now bashing herself for not knowing when Bella's birthday was. "Jasper, we are going to throw Bella a surprise birthday party." Alice announced as soon as Jasper hung up the phone. He turned to Alice his eyebrows raised in shock.

"When did all this come from?" He asked as he walked over to Alice.

"Bella doesn't know her birthday. So I decided to make her one." She said confidently. Jasper chuckled under his breath as he wrapped his arms around Alice and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Alice you can't possibly just pick today. How about a week from tomorrow? That is when Edward first brought Bella to us." Jasper suggested thoughtfully. Alice grinned as she tilted her head up and kissed Jasper.

"And this is why I love you so much. Thank you." Alice said before she bounded off giving him one last kiss. "I might just have to keep you longer if you keep coming up with these good ideas." She whispered in his ear and left giggling as she bounded to talk with the other maids.

Jasper couldn't help but shake his head. Alice would always be Alice. Bella came rushing downstairs Edward behind her.

"Jasper do you want to have a tea party with us?" Bella asked. Jasper shook his head as he patted Bella's head,

"I have to go pick something up, but I just made the tea and cookies." Jasper said as he easily lifted silver platter that held the fragile china tea pot, saucers, and cups. He placed it on the table, and brought over another platter of tea cakes, an assortment of cookies, and veggies.

"Bella would you like milk in your tea?" Edward asked as he poured some tea into a teapot.

"Yes please, and a sugar cub." She replied as she climbed into a chair. Jasper took this moment to take his leave.

He had heard a light knock on the door on the far side of the mansion. Edward had heard it as well but knew that Jasper would take care of it. Jasper swiftly walked to the side door, and opened it.

"Jasper, here is your delivery." It was another vampire, and he had a huge cooler in his hands. Jasper inclined his head graciously.

"Thank you Tyler." Jasper said as he turned back around and closed the door.

"Oh finally, I am starving." One of the maids said as she entered the kitchen. Jasper opened a door in the kitchen, and inside it was like a freezer. There are similar coolers inside the freezer.

"Jasper everyone smells it. It took an extra week for the blood to get here. They are hungry." Alice said poking her head into the freezer room. Jasper nodded as he opened the cooler and pulled out packets of blood.

"Here Alice can you start pouring them into glasses. Oh make sure they aren't clear cups." Jasper added as he tossed Alice the packets of blood. Alice nodded and she went into the kitchen, and began pouring their breakfast.

"Okay come and get it!" Alice's voice rang throughout the house. The next moment vampires began running towards the kitchen so fast that they were inside the kitchen within a few seconds.

They graciously accepted the blood.

"Hey Edward," Bella asked hearing Alice's voice as she sipped her tea.

"Yes," he replied as he took a small sip of his, "special tea."

"What are you drinking? It doesn't smell like tea." Bella asked her nose scrunching. Edward blinked, she was able to smell the blood?

"It is a strong tea so it doesn't smell as sweet as yours." He replied as he took another sip and licked his lips making sure not to leave any blood. Bella eyed Edward's tea cup. She wasn't able to see anything inside because his teacup was too far away for Bella to peer over the edge. It didn't help that Bella was only 4'3.

Bella decided to drop the subject and reached for a finger sandwich. Meanwhile Alice was explaining her plan for Bella's surprise birthday party.

"I want to throw Bella birthday party. Jasper," Alice glanced over to Jasper, "He suggested we should celebrate the day Bella came to us. So a week from tomorrow I want to throw her a birthday party. Bella came to me asking when her birthday was. We all love Bella. I will organize it but I want this to be kept a secret." Alice went into more detail about how she wanted the house to look like. As Alice was barking commands to the other maids on what to buy etc, Edward was reading a book to Bella.

Bella looked up at Edward. Then a question dawned in her mind. "How old are you?" she asked. Edward paused in his reading and glanced at the child sitting on his lap.

"I am twenty two." He replied in truth he looked twenty two maybe twenty four but he was over two decades old. Bella nodded pleased with his answer.

"Why do you live alone? Why don't you live with Emmett?" Bella asked. Edward sighed as he closed the book. Was it time already? She was only six why was she asking so many questions already?

"Well Emmett lives with Rosalie, and I don't think she would appreciate me living with them." Edward replied smoothly. Bella nodded in agreement, Rosalie would not like that.

"Where do your parents live?" Edward thought for a moment. The last time he spoke to them they were living in Alaska.

"Alaska. Bella why all these questions?" Bella shrugged as she leaned against Edward's chest.

"It just seems like I don't know anything about you." Bella admitted as she stared at the ground. Edward kissed the crown of Bella's head.

_Edward we are throwing Bella a surprise birthday party. So you need to get her out of the house a week from tomorrow. Okay? Good._

Edward let out a laugh. When Alice wanted something she would stop at nothing to get it.

"What's funny?" Bella asked looking around as if she had missed something.

"Bella would you like to go to the aquarium next week?" Edward asked changing the subject. Bella smiled,

"Yes please!" she had never been to an aquarium before. Hailey had been bragging how her parents took her and she got to pet a sea otter.

A week later Bella was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white pea coat. Edward was in a very similar outfit.

"We will be back around six." Edward told Alice who was pushing them out of the door.

"Okay you two have fun! Maybe you should also see a movie." Alice hinted. _Edward I need another two hours. Be home at eight. _Edward smiled and nodded. Alice grinned,

"Now you kids have fun!" she said as she waved goodbye before shutting the door. "Okay everyone lets' begin!" And everyone began running around the mansion getting the house perfect for Bella's surprise birthday party.

Edward opened the car door for Bella. "The drive is going to take about forty five minutes." Edward warned Bella.

"That's okay Alice bought me this portable movie player." Bella pulled out a new sapphire blue portable DVD player. She popped in a movie and placed it on the dashboard. It was the Little Mermaid. Edward rolled his eyes it was Bella's favorite Disney princess movie.

He allowed Bella to sit in the front of his car because being able to read minds came in handy when driving. Bella began singing the song, Part of your world. Another ten minutes passed and Edward turned to park the car.

Bella hopped out of the car, and grabbed Edward's hand as she skipped up to the front doors. Edward bought the tickets and they went inside.

Bella had never seen anything so amazing in her life. Huge whales hung from the ceiling. All around her was aquariums filled with exotic fish and sea creatures. There was even students from school taking tours.

"Oh look sea otters!" Bella squealed as she ran up to the thick glass. The sea otters swirled in the water. They did flips and just floated on the water. Bella watched the sea otters in amazement but she secretly wished she could see one closer. Edward stepped behind Bella. Instantly all the sea otters glided over to Bella. They all floated just inches from Bella's face as they peered at the strange being behind her.

Edward stared at them with his amber eyes. The sea otters stared back. Everyone around Bella and Edward began crowding them.

"Look all the sea otters." People began murmuring how odd it was that all the sea otters were currently just hovering in one spot. People began taking pictures but once Bella decided to move on to look at the seahorses Edward followed her and the sea otters dispersed.

"Edward what is your favorite sea animal?" Bella asked as she watched the baby jellyfish.

"I don't have one, but if I had to choose one I would chose a dolphin." Edward replied as he watched the baby sharks. Bella walked over to Edward,

"Really? I thought it was going to be like a shark. Don't most boys like the bloodthirsty animals? Bella thought. Edward smiled,

"You seem surprised." He stated watching Bella's reaction carefully. Bella blushed lightly.

"Well why do you like dolphins, they are really pretty." Bella said as she peered into the various sizes of aquariums.

"Dolphins are beautiful, but they are free. They don't harm others and they just enjoy life." Edward said as he bent down to look inside one of the tanks. Bella nodded accepting the answer.

Bella went into every room the aquarium had. She eagerly watched all the baby fish, sharks, and jellyfish. She was able to touch a sting ray and a starfish. Edward followed closely watching Bella's eyes glow with pure happiness. Once Bella was satisfied he took her to see a movie.

Meanwhile Alice was running around the house making sure everything was perfect. She would not accept anything but perfection. It was Bella's first birthday with them. She was going to ensure it was the best birthday any girl would ever want.

"No, Jessica. Move it more centered. A little more to the left…perfect." Alice was barking commands left and right. "Alyssa I want more roses, where is Samantha?"

Jasper was stuck in the kitchen cooking a beautiful eight tier cake. The maids are running in and out of the mansion with roses, gifts, ribbons, etc.

"Hurry up, they will be home soon!" Alice cried.

Bella was clutching her new stuffed animal that Edward had bought her. It was an adorable sea otter. Edward parked his car in the driveway, and opened Bella's door.

"Thank you." Bella said as she hugged Edward. He smiled as he stroked her head.

"Your very welcome Bella."

Bella opened the front door, and she froze.

The entire home was lit with white candles. White and pink roses are twined around the staircase, in crystal vases, and petals on the ground. In the center was a huge pure white eight tier cake. It had detailed designs of flowers, and swirls. Everyone was standing behind the table. Some of the maids was holding a banner that read, _Happy Birthday Bella! _

Bella just stood there shocked. Edward scooped up Bella and kissed her on the cheek. He held out his hand. Inside was a necklace box. Bella opened it and inside was a gorgeous silver chain. With a silver ring and a sapphire diamond, on the inside reads _Bella. _

"Happy Birthday Bella." He whispers into her ear.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hi everyone! I hope you all had a Thanksgiving! I really don't know if I will be able to continue this story. I am thinking of putting it on hiatus or having someone else adopt my story. I just don't know. I will try and just move on chapter by chapter and see how everything works out. **

**-emily**

**Your reviews fuel my reading.**

**Don't forget any questions you have I will be happy to answer. **


	6. Check out my book!

Hi everyone, I know you haven't heard from me in a while, well more like years. I would like to let you all know that I self-published my own story which is now a book on amazon! If you have the kindle application on your computer, iphone, or you just have a kindle, you can check out my story! The title is White Iris, by me :)

I hope you all buy it, it is only $5.00, and I think if you liked Twilight you will like my story, although it has nothing to do with vampires or werewolves or any kind of creature. But I am sure you will all love it! Please check it out and leave me a comment on amazon or just send me an email through my email that is listed in the back of my book!

Thanks for taking the time to read this!

p.s- I am no longer a part of twilight fanfiction and I am very sorry for not finishing my stories! But I made it up by writing my own novel so check it out!


End file.
